7 Years 3 Months
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Kata orang hidup manusia penuh dengan ketidakpastian. / "Kalau suatu hari aku pergi, kau akan hidup dengan baik, kan?" / "Aku pulang, Mingyu." / Siapa bilang kematian adalah akhir dari kebahagiaan? Menurut mereka, kematian adalah awal dari kebahagiaan. / Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo/MEANIE/BL/ANGST


7 Years 3 Months

Main Cast :

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

.

Kata orang, dunia ini penuh dengan ketidakpastian. Manusia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Semua keinginan seseorang untuk hidup bahagia selamanya terkadang berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan hidup yang telah digariskan oleh sang pencipta.

Pernyataan pedih itu terkadang Wonwoo sanggah. Pemuda Jeon itu merasa bahwa dunianya sangat berarti. Mempunyai keluarga yang menyayanginya, sahabat yang setia padanya, dan kekasih yang mencintainya.

Kim Mingyu. Pemuda yang berusia setahun dibawahnya membuat seluruh dunia Jeon Wonwoo indah. Wonwoo masih ingat bagaimana Mingyu menyatakan perasaannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

 _"Wonwoo sunbae, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata Mingyu sambil berlutut di hadapan pria yang menunjukkan wajah datarnya._

 _"Tidak, Kim. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan dekati aku lagi." kata Wonwoo -pria datar itu- sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih setia bersimpuh._

 _"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Jeon Wonwoo! Aku akan membuatmu jatuh padaku!" teriak Mingyu dengan lantangnya._

.

Saat itu sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah menaruh perhatian pada juniornya di sekolah itu. Namun Wonwoo adalah Wonwoo. Ia adalah salah satu tipe manusia yang menyebalkan, tsundere.

Ia juga sebenarnya sudah lama mengetahui pria tinggi itu. Dari masa orientasi, pemuda itu sangat mencolok akan sifat ramahnya. Jika umumnya peserta orientasi akan tertunduk takut saat memasuki sekolah, Mingyu melakukan hal sebaliknya. Mingyu selalu menyapa siapapun yang ditemuinya. Bahkan Jeon Wonwoo, kakak kelas yang paling ditakuti saat masa orientasi, tidak luput dari sapaan ramah pemuda Kim itu.

Mulai saat itu, Wonwoo mulai menaruh simpati pada pemuda itu. Namun simpati Wonwoo berubah menjadi kekesalan saat Mingyu yang selalu mengatakan perasaan sukanya kepadanya di sekolah. Dimanapun, kapanpun Mingyu selalu mengekori langkah Wonwoo. Padahal Wonwoo sudah berkali-kali berlaku kasar pada Mingyu, tapi Mingyu tidak pernah menyerah.

.

 _"Wonwoo sunbae, tunggu!" teriak Mingyu saat ia sedang mengejar Wonwoo sepulang latihan basket._

 _Wonwoo yang dipanggil bergeming. Masa bodoh jika suara adik kelasnya itu akan habis karena meneriakinya._

 _Namun berkat kaki jenjangnya, akhirnya Mingyu berhasil meraih pundak Wonwoo._

 _"Sunbae, jalanmu cepat sekali." kata Mingyu saat sudah berjalan bersisian dengan senior tercintanya itu._

 _Wonwoo hanya diam. Tidak membalas apapun perkataan Mingyu. Tetap lurus memperhatikan jalan yang ada di depannya._

 _"Sunbae, pulang bersamaku, yuk!" ceria Mingyu sambil meraih tangan Wonwoo. Seperti biasa, Wonwoo langsung menghempaskan kasar tangannya. Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul._

 _"Baiklah jika sunbae tidak mau pulang bersamaku, aku duluan ya, sunbae! Bye!" kata Mingyu sambil berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih diam._

 _Dalam diamnya, bagian di dalam relung hati Wonwoo berdegup saat Mingyu menggenggam tangannya._

.

Jika mengingat kenangan itu semua, Wonwoo ingin tertawa geli. Membayangkan bagaimana menyebalkannya ia dulu yang terlalu bodoh pada dirinya sendiri.

Terlalu bodoh untuk membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Ya. Walaupun Wonwoo berkali-kali menampik perasaannya terhadap Mingyu, Wonwoo tetap kalah oleh goresan takdir yang telah ditetapkan oleh sang pencipta. Akhirnya Wonwoo memilih mengikuti hatinya dan menerima sosok adik kelas yang tak pernah menyerah mendapatkannya.

.

 _Seoul, 6 April 2010_

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Mingyu!" sorak sorai kelas XI-A saat Mingyu baru memasuki kelasnya pagi itu._

 _Mingyu yang melihatnya terkejut dan akhirnya tertawa bahagia. "Terima kasih, teman-teman." kata Mingyu yang langsung memeluk satu persatu teman sekelasnya._

 _"Mingyu-ya. Sebenarnya ada satu orang spesial yang mengingatkan kami hari ulang tahunmu." kata Seokmin, salah satu teman sekelas Mingyu yang hidungnya bak perosotan taman bermain._

 _Mingyu mengernyit heran, "Siapa memangnya?"_

 _"Aku."_

 _Mingyu refleks membalikkan badannya ke suara itu berasal. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Mingyu saat melihat siapa pemilik suara itu._

 _"Wonwoo sunbae?!"_

 _Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendekati pemuda Kim itu._

 _Setelah sampai di depan Mingyu, Wonwoo tersenyum tulus._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Mingyu. Aku menyukaimu."_

.

Hari itu, hari dimana semua hari-hari Jeon Wonwoo menjadi indah. Keramahan Mingyu, ketulusan Mingyu, semua tentang Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa menyesal mencintai pemuda Kim itu. Menurut Wonwoo, Mingyu itu sempurna.

Tapi menurut sang pencipta, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

.

 _Seoul, 17 April 2010_

 _Hari itu adalah hari kencan kesekian kalinya bagi pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Kali ini mereka pergi kencan ke area ski. Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah bersiap dengan semua perlengkapan ski dan mereka mulai bermain bersama._

 _Mereka bermain ski sekitar 2 jam lamanya. Setelah cukup lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di kedai ramyun dekat arena ski._

 _"Kau lelah?" tanya Mingyu sambil menoleh ke arah Wonwoo._

 _Yang dituju pertanyaan hanya tersenyum, "Tidak, Gyu. Aku malahan senang."_

 _Mendengar pernyataan Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung tersenyum cerah._

 _Tiba-tiba Mingyu merasakan sakit di dadanya. Wonwoo yang melihat kekasihnya kesakitan langsung tersentak._

 _"Gyu, kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah khawatirnya._

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung." kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo padahal sakit di dadanya sangat menusuk._

 _Melihat Mingyu yang masih memegangi dadanya, Wonwoo bertanya sekali lagi. "Kau benar tidak apa-apa, Gyu?"_

 _Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mengusak surai Wonwoo. "Mau pulang?"_

 _Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan mengelus tangan Mingyu. Mencoba menampik pikiran negatifnya tentang sakitnya Mingyu._

.

Segala perhatian yang diberikan Mingyu untuk Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo perlahan melupakan kejadian di arena ski itu. Lagipula Mingyu sudah tidak pernah merasa sakit lagi. Jadi Wonwoo pikir Mingyu hanya sakit dada biasa kemarin.

Mingyu masih tetap menjadi Mingyu yang dulu. Sosok pria yang penuh kejutan. Seperti saat itu.

.

 _Seoul, 17 Juli 2010_

 _Hari ini hari ulang tahun ke-19 Wonwoo. Ibunya, Ayahnya, Jungkook dan Bohyuk -kedua adiknya- sudah memberikan surprise pagi tadi. Wonwoo yang sedang terlelap terpaksa bangun saat mendengar suara Jungkook memanggil namanya dari luar pintu kamarnya. Dan saat keluar, Wonwoo langsung diserbu dengan pelukan dan ibu Wonwoo muncul dari belakang sambil membawa black forest kesukaan Wonwoo. Lengkap dengan lilin angka 19._

 _Wonwoo sangat senang sekali. Walaupun memang setiap ulang tahunnya dia selalu mendapat surprise dari keluarganya, namun setiap surprise selalu terasa berarti bagi pemuda Jeon itu._

 _Wonwoo memeluk keluarganya setelah meniup lilin dan membuat permintaan. " Terima kasih, semuanya." kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tulus._

 _"Sama-sama, Jeon Wonwoo." koor keluarga Jeon dengan senyuman di masing-masing bibir mereka._

 _"Ekhm." Suara deheman terdengar dari balik punggung keluarga Jeon. Wonwoo mendongak untuk melihat empu dari suara itu. Dan setelahnya dia berteriak terkejut._

 _"Mingyu?!"_

 _Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan melangkah mendekati pemuda Jeon itu. Setelah sampai di depan Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum simpul dan mengelus pipi Wonwoo._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Dan setelahnya Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerjap. Namun ketika ia merasakan senyuman di permukaan bibirnya akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan menikmati kecupan dari Mingyu. Hanya kecupan, namun terasa sangat berarti._

 _Their first kiss._

.

Hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan sangat baik. Bahkan hingga tahun keenam mereka, mereka tetap sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka menjalin kasih.

Namun, di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Begitu juga hubungan mereka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo acap kali bertemu dengan penghalang kebahagiaan hidup mereka.

Salah satunya adalah penyakit Kim Mingyu.

.

 _"Hyung." panggil Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang sedang berbaring dengan kepala beralaskan tangan Mingyu._

 _Wonwoo hanya menggumam dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah kekasih tampannya yang entah mengapa menyorotkan sirat ketakutan._

 _"Ada apa, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo lembut sambil mengelus lembut pipi Mingyu._

 _Mingyu meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo dan mengelusnya. "Kalau suatu hari aku pergi, kau akan hidup dengan baik, kan?"_

 _Wonwoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu langsung melotot tak suka. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan katakan hal itu lagi."_

 _Mingyu beralih untuk mengelus surai Wonwoo, "Aku hanya bertanya, hyung."_

 _Wonwoo menghela nafas lalu akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. "Kalau kau pergi, aku ingin ikut kemanapun kau pergi."_

 _Mingyu terkejut dan mengetuk hidung Wonwoo pelan, "Bagaimana bisa kau ingin mengikutiku pergi."_

 _"Tapi aku benar-benar akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."_

 _Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya. Setelahnya Mingyu menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum, "Terima kasih, sayang."_

 _._

 _Seoul, 6 Juli 2016_

 _Wonwoo berlari sekuat tenaganya. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Tadi saat pulang bekerja Wonwoo tiba-tiba ditelepon pihak rumah sakit atas nama Kim Mingyu. Ya, Mingyu masuk rumah sakit lagi._

 _Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Mingyu tumbang dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Namun dari semuanya, Wonwoo tidak pernah mendapat jawaban pasti dari dokter mengenai apa penyakit kekasihnya itu. Dokter hanya menyarankan agar Mingyu jangan bekerja terlalu berat karena akan memperparah kondisinya._

 _Wonwoo gelisah, Wonwoo sudah pernah bertanya pada Jihoon, sahabat Wonwoo yang seorang dokter, mengenai apa kemungkinan penyakit Mingyu. Jihoon juga hanya mengatakan Mingyu kelelahan saja. Tapi entah mengapa, Wonwoo masih belum percaya._

 _Maka dari itu hari ini, Wonwoo akan mendesak dokter yang merawat Mingyu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Wonwoo berhak tahu atas apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya._

 _Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Wonwoo langsung bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani Mingyu_ _sekaligus sahabat karib Mingyu, Seungcheol._

 _"_ _Seungcheol hyung_ _." panggil Wonwoo dan setelahnya dokter yang ber-name tag Choi Seungcheol itu membalikkan badannya._

 _"Ah, Wonwoo_ _-ya. Kau sudah datang_ _?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk._ _Seungcheol_ _kemudian menghela nafas._

 _"Boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya_ _Seungcheol_ _dengan nada yang agak terdengar sedih. Wonwoo mengangguk sekali lagi dan mengikuti langkah_ _Seungcheol_ _menuju ruangan dokter muda tersebut._

 _"Ada apa,_ _hyung_ _?"_

 _Seungcheol menghela nafasnya. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Wonwoo-_ _ya_ _, karena tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu sejak dulu."_

 _Wonwoo yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan_ _sahabatnya_ _mengangguk. "Oke, tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"_

 _"Tentang Mingyu. Selama ini aku selalu memberitahu kepadamu bahwa Mingyu hanya kelelahan, namun, itu semua salah, Wonwoo. Sebenarnya, Mingyu mengidap penyakit jantung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi aku melakukan semua ini karena permintaan dari Mingyu langsung. Dia mengatakan padaku agar jangan memberitahu penyakitnya padamu. Alasannya agar kau tidak kepikiran akan penyakit Mingyu. Awalnya aku menolak, namun aku tidak tega melihatnya memohon seperti itu padaku._

 _Jadi aku mohon, jangan beritahu Mingyu soal ini. Soal kau yang telah mengetahui penyakitnya dariku. Aku juga mempunyai alasan khusus mengapa aku mengingkari janjiku dengan Mingyu dan memberitahumu penyakit Mingyu. Penyakit jantung Mingyu semakin parah. Padahal dari sejak Mingyu berobat denganku, aku selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menolongnya menghabisi penyakit itu. Namun, tampaknya Tuhan berkehendak lain, kondisi tubuh Mingyu yang lemah membuat penyakit yang ada di tubuhnya semakin menggerogotinya. Dan jika kau ingin Mingyu tetap hidup, carilah donor jantung untuk Mingyu. Karena kemungkinan hidup Mingyu kini tinggal 50%."_

 _Semua pernyataan Seungcheol membuat tangis Wonwoo pecah. Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan mengidap penyakit separah ini. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Mingyu yang sengaja merahasiakan semua ini darinya, membuat Wonwoo lebih sedih. Tidak tahukah Mingyu bahkan sebelum Wonwoo mengetahui penyakit Mingyu, Wonwoo sudah kepikiran setengah mati akan kondisi pemuda Kim itu._

 _Wonwoo merasa bodoh dan merasa gagal sebagai seorang kekasih untuk Mingyu. Bagaimana bisa setelah hampir enam tahun ini Mingyu berjuang dengan penyakitnya dan Wonwoo baru mengetahuinya sekarang._

 _"Sabar, Wonwoo-_ _ya_ _. Aku yakin Mingyu adalah sosok yang kuat dan akan bersamamu untuk waktu yang lama." kata_ _pemuda berlesung pipi itu_ _sambil mengelus bahu kiri Wonwoo yang masih saja menangis._

 _Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan_ _Seungcheol_ _berlalu meninggalkannya. Wonwoo beranjak untuk ke ruangan Mingyu. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang terbaring dengan infus yang melekat di tangannya._

 _Wonwoo mendekat dan meraih lengan Mingyu, "Maafkan aku ya, Gyu."_

 _Mata Mingyu perlahan mulai membuka, "W-Wonwoo hyung." panggil Mingyu dengan suara lirihnya._

 _Wonwoo menghapus jejak air matanya dan tersenyum, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Gyu-ya. Aku panggilkan dokter dulu, ya." Wonwoo hendak berlalu namun lengannya yang masih bertaut dengan tangan Mingyu ditarik ke arah Mingyu. Dan detik selanjutnya dia merasakan bibir dingin Mingyu menyentuh bibirnya. Cukup lama bibir mereka bersentuhan dan di detik ke dua puluh tautan mereka terlepas dan setelahnya Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo._

 _"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Wonwoo. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu seutuhuhnya sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku merepotkan, bukan? Setiap hari kau harus bolak balik rumah sakit hanya karena aku. Aku-"_

 _Wonwoo membungkam bibir Mingyu dengan bibirnya sembari setitik air mata jatuh dari mata rubahnya. Di detik kelima ia lepas. "Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan karenamu. Aku selalu berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengijinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu."_

 _"Tapi aku sakit, Wonwoo. Sebentar lagi penyakitku pasti membawaku untuk bertemu Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dalam waktu yang lama."_

 _"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi pesimistis seperti ini, Gyu. Padahal dulu kau orang yang ambisius saat mengejarku. Kenapa, Gyu, kenapa?"_

 _Wonwoo terisak setelah mengatakan itu. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menyerah pada kehidupan. Beberapa menit mereka berdua diisi oleh keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu membuka suara._

 _"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku harusnya tidak boleh menyerah seperti ini." lirih Mingyu dan meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo. Mingyu mendongak dan menatap mata Wonwoo yang terlapisi air mata._

 _"Maukah kau membantuku untuk bangkit? Pegang tanganku untuk berjuang menghadapi dunia. Berjuang untuk melawan penyakitku, agar aku bisa menjagamu selamanya. Jeon Wonwoo, would you marry me?" kata Mingyu dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya._

 _Tanpa ragu Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya dan menghambur ke pelukan pria yang dicintainya. Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo dengan eratnya. Mereka berpelukan dengan air mata yang masih saja mengalir deras dari air mata mereka._

 _'Kau akan selalu ada di sisiku, Kim Mingyu.' gumam Wonwoo dalam hati._

.

Hari itu, hari yang Wonwoo kira akan menjadi akhir dari kesedihannya.

Hari itu, hari yang Wonwoo kira akan menjadi hari-hari yang bahagia lagi karena Mingyu kembali ke pelukannya.

Hari itu, hari yang Wonwoo kira akan menjadi hari paling bahagia dalam hidup Wonwoo.

Ya. Hanya Wonwoo kira, karena Tuhan menggoreskan hal yang lain dalam hidup Wonwoo.

.

 _Changwon, 6 April 2017_

 _Hari ini hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Wonwoo sejak 9 bulan lalu. Hari ini hari pernikahannya._

 _Wonwoo sudah siap dengan tuxedo putih bersihnya dan wajahnya telah terpoles sempurna. Wonwoo berkali-kali menitikkan air mata haru yang membuat polesannya beberapa kali terhapus, namun dengan telaten para perias itu memolesnya lagi agar sempurna kembali._

 _Setelah siap, Wonwoo keluar dari kamar dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ayah Wonwoo menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan mulai memasuki altar._

 _Di ujung sana, ada Mingyu yang tampak tampan meskipun wajahnya tampak pucat. Ya, sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu Mingyu ambruk dan masuk rumah sakit untuk ke sekian kalinya. Jelas, kondisi fisik Mingyu saat ini belum sehat total. Namun Mingyu bersikeras untuk tetap melangsungkan pernikahannya hari ini yang sudah diidamkannya sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Wonwoo juga tadinya menyuruh Mingyu untuk sembuh terlebih dahulu, namun Mingyu tetap ngeyel untuk mempersuntingnya hari ini._

 _Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah berdiri berhadapan. Kedua manik mereka terkunci satu sama lain dan mata mereka sama-sama berair. Pendeta mulai mengucapkan ikrar suci._

 _"Saya, Kim Mingyu bersedia untuk mendampingi Jeon Wonwoo sehidup semati."_

 _"Saya, Jeon Wonwoo bersedia untuk mendampingi Kim Mingyu sehidup semati."_

 _Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan riuh bahagia menyelimuti suasana altar. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dan Mingyu tersenyum lemah. Mingyu mulai meraih pipi Wonwoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya dan detik selanjutnya ia merasakan bibir Mingyu menyentuh bibirnya. Setitik air mata keduanya jatuh bersamaan. Pagutan keduanya bertahan selama satu menit dan Mingyu melepaskan tautannya perlahan._

 _Mingyu menatap dalam manik Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya, "Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini, Wonwoo hyung. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu untuk selamanya."_

 _"Apa yang kau katakan, Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo mulai merasa ada yang janggal._

 _Mingyu tetap tersenyum lemah, "Aku tahu aku egois. Aku memberikan madu untukmu tapi akhirnya aku malah memberikan racun padamu. Aku memberikan kebahagiaan namun akhirnya aku malah memberikan kekecewaan untukmu."_

 _Wonwoo mulai menangis, "Mingyu, apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan?"_

 _Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo dan mengelusnya, "Kita sudah bersama-sama selama tujuh tahun ini. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Hari ini ulang tahunku ke-23 dan hari ini juga aku bisa mempersuntingmu di hadapan semua orang yang kusayangi."_

 _Elusan di pipi Wonwoo mulai melemah. Mata mereka berdua masih saling berpandangan dengan terluka, "Maafkan aku, hyung. Tapi hari ini juga adalah hari terakhirku."_

 _Air mata yang berkumpul di mata Wonwoo mulai berjatuhan. Wonwoo mendongak dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi Mingyu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Kau sudah janji padaku untuk mendampingiku sehidup semati. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Gyu. Tidak. Tidak!" teriak Wonwoo frustasi dan membuat para hadirin mulai meneteskan air matanya juga._

 _Mingyu mulai merasa tubuhnya makin melemah, "Tapi-aku-tidak kuat-lagi-hyung." ucap Mingyu terbata-bata dan setelahnya badannya jatuh terduduk._

 _"KIM MINGYU!" teriak semua kerabat Mingyu dan mereka berbondong-bondong mendekati Mingyu._

 _Tangis Wonwoo makin mengencang. Wonwoo berlutut dan mengusap wajah pucat Mingyu. "Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya, Kim Mingyu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku bahagia selama tujuh tahun ini."_

 _Wonwoo mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh Mingyu. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari mata rubahnya. "Happy birthday, Kim Mingyu. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Wonwoo. Dengan gerakan lemahnya ia mengecup bibir Wonwoo lagi sembari air mata mengalir di pipinya. Mingyu melepasnya dan menarik tubuh Wonwoo ke dekapannya. "Hiduplah dengan baik tanpaku, hyung. Jangan tangisi aku terus menerus. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dari atas sana. Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu, Kim Wonwoo. Selamat tinggal."_

 _Dan akhirnya tubuh Mingyu melemas dan jatuh di pelukan Wonwoo. Suara tangis pecah menyelimuti altar. Wonwoo masih mendekap erat Mingyu dan air matanya terus mengalir. "Se..lamat ting..gal, Min..gyu. Tunggu aku disana.." bisik Wonwoo lirih._

 _Hari itu, hari terbaik dan terburuk bagi kehidupan Jeon Wonwoo._

.

Seberapa keras manusia menginginkan takdirnya, jika Tuhan menggariskannya pada hal lain, manusia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Namun, Wonwoo akan tetap menentang pernyataan tersebut.

Jika Tuhan menggariskannya agar terpuruk maka Wonwoo akan bersikeras menetapkan takdirnya untuk bahagia.

Maka jika Tuhan menginginkan hidupnya berakhir mengenaskan, maka Wonwoo bersikeras menetapkan hidupnya berakhir bahagia.

Apapun caranya. Yang jelas, Wonwoo bisa mendapatkan akhir bahagia. Salah satunya, berada di samping Kim Mingyu.

.

Seoul, 17 Juli 2017

Wonwoo menepati janjinya. Setelah kepergian cintanya, Wonwoo hidup baik dan ceria. Saat ini Wonwoo bekerja di salah satu restoran milik sahabat Mingyu, Lee Seokmin. Wonwoo bekerja sebagai seorang kepala chef di restoran itu.

Sahabat-sahabat Mingyu sangat berlaku baik padanya. Setiap hari, mereka mendatangi restoran Seokmin dengan tujuan menghibur Wonwoo, dan usaha mereka berhasil. Wonwoo yang awalnya sempat mengalami depresi mulai hidup normal kembali bahkan kini Wonwoo lebih sering tersenyum.

"Selamat siang, Jeon Wonwoo!" sapa seorang pemuda bermata sipit memasuki restoran Seokmin.

"Ya, ya, Kwon Soonyoung! Yang punya restoran siapa yang disapa duluan siapa." kesal si pemilik restoran, Lee Seokmin.

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya, "Terlalu bosan menyapamu terus."

Seokmin mendelik, "YA!"

"Astaga, telingaku bisa tuli jika mendengar kalian bertengkar terus!" sosok pemuda jangkung dengan apron melilit di pinggangnya keluar dari dapur.

Soonyoung berlari ke arah pemuda tersebut, "Tidak tahu, Wonwoo. Seokmin yang duluan."

Seokmin melotot, "Apa katamu?!"

"Astaga sudah. Lagipula, Seokmin. Bilang saja kalau kau ingin disapa oleh pujaan hatimu ini." sindir Wonwoo dan tersenyum miring melihat wajah Seokmin yang memerah, sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya membulatkan matanya.

"APA?! SEOKMIN MENYEBUTKU PUJAAN HATINYA?!" teriak Soonyoung setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Seokmin menghela nafas, "Iya, aku memang menyukaimu, Kwon."

Wonwoo menghela nafas, "Akhirnya kalian jadian, juga."

Soonyoung mendelik, "Siapa yang jadian, Won?!"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, "Kau menyukainya juga, kan. Sudahlah dasar tsundere."

"KAU JUGA TSUNDERE, JEON WONWOO!" koor Soonyoung dan Seokmin bersamaan. Wonwoo hanya mendecak.

"Terserah. Seokmin aku pulang, ya. Soal peresmian hubungan kalian, kalian lanjutkan besok saja. Soonyoung sudah harus mengantarku ke kasur empukku."

"Sialan, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi umpatan kedua sahabatnya. Setelahnya ia menarik Soonyoung keluar dari restoran Seokmin.

"Soonyoung, antarkan aku ke pemakaman dulu, ya." kata Wonwoo saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk, "Mau beli bunga juga?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Soonyoung mulai mengendarai mobilnya dan akhirnya sampai di pemakaman. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berjalan ke salah satu nisan disana.

"Hai, Gyu. Aku datang." Wonwoo berjongkok dan menempatkan bunga yang dibelinya tadi. Wonwoo mengelus nisan bertuliskan 'Kim Mingyu' itu.

"Hari ini aku datang bersama Soonyoung." Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dan Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Hai, Gyu. Aku juga datang." kata Soonyoung ceria. Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Gyu, hari ini tanggal 17 Juli. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku ke-24. Hari ini aku diberi kejutan oleh sahabatmu. Mereka menyebalkan. Bayangkan, Gyu. Aku sedang tertidur nyenyak tiba-tiba Seungcheol hyung menggedor pintu dengan keras. Saat aku buka pintunya, Seungkwan langsung melempariku dengan balon air. Dan ya, di tengah malam, badanku basah kuyup karena mereka."

Soonyoung tertawa miris. Soonyoung senang Wonwoo sudah tidak depresi lagi saat mengingat Mingyu, bahkan sekarang Wonwoo bercerita dengan riang pada Mingyu. Namun di sisi lain, Soonyoung merasa hatinya teriris melihat Wonwoo seperti ini. Terkadang bahkan Soonyoung membayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Wonwoo, belum tentu Soonyoung akan sekuat Wonwoo.

Tanpa Soonyoung sadari, Wonwoo menghapus setitik air matanya. "Gyu, kau masih ingat tidak? 7 tahun yang lalu, kau membuat surprise bersama ibuku, ayahku, dan Jungkook. Saat itu, aku juga sedang tertidur lelap. Aku terbangun saat Jungkook memanggilku dan keluargaku membawa kue. Tiba-tiba dari belakang kau muncul dengan sangat tampannya. Dan setelahnya kau mendekat kepadaku dan menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku. Aku belum bisa melupakannya, Gyu."

Tanpa sadar, bahu Wonwoo mulai bergetar. Soonyoung yang menyadarinya langsung merengkuh bahu Wonwoo dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Ah, kenapa aku menangis. Padahal kau sudah bilang jangan menangisimu. Maafkan aku ya, Gyu?" Wonwoo tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

Wonwoo berbalik menatap Soonyoung yang tanpa disadarinya menatapnya iba, "Hey, kenapa kau menangis? Haha." canda Wonwoo sambil mengelus pipi Soonyoung yang basah. Soonyoung yang melihat tawa Wonwoo jadi ikut tertawa pelan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Soonyoung. Wonwoo mengangguk dan menggandeng lengan Soonyoung. "Ayo pulang!" ajak Wonwoo ceria. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak habis pikir, beberapa menit lalu Wonwoo menangis sendu dan sekarang pria yang dulu selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi datar menampilkan ekspresi ceria khas anak TK yang diberi ice cream.

"Oke." jawab Soonyoung singkat. Soonyoung berjalan mendahului Wonwoo ke arah mobilnya. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya sejenak, menatap dalam nisan itu, dan tersenyum.

 _'Aku pulang, Mingyu_.' bisik Wonwoo dalam hati. Dan setelahnya Wonwoo berlalu meninggalkan pemakaman dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ayo, Soonyoung." Soonyoung tersenyum dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Wonwoo terus tersenyum entah kenapa. Soonyoung yang ada di sebelahnya menatap bingung. "Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia sekali, Won." kata Soonyoung.

"Memangnya aku kenapa, Soon?" tanya Wonwoo. Soonyoung menggeleng, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa, sih. Hanya saja kau hari ini banyak tersenyum."

Wonwoo makin tersenyum cerah, "Entahlah, Soon. Entah kenapa, aku bahagia sekali sejak pulang dari pemakaman."

Soonyoung mengusak surai Wonwoo, "Terserahlah."

Soonyoung menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas di perempatan berubah menjadi merah. Berbagai kendaraan lalu lalang di depan pandangan Soonyoung.

"Soon, bagaimana ya jika aku kembali bersama Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Sontak Soonyoung menatap marah pada Wonwoo. "Apa maksudmu, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Soonyoung dingin.

Wonwoo menatap kosong ke arah depan, "Iya, kalau aku bersatu dengan Mingyu lagi bagaimana?"

"Jeon Wonwoo, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi!" bentak Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Soonyoung, sepertinya aku akan benar-benar pulang pada Mingyu."

Soonyoung tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara mesin mobil yang semakin mendekat ke arah mobilnya. Tentu, Soonyoung tidak sempat mengindar sehingga mobil truk itu bebas menghantam mobilnya. Dan setelahnya terdengar suara tabrakan besar.

Di balik kaca mobil yang retak itu, lelaki kelahiran 17 Juli itu tersenyum.

 _'Aku benar-benar kembali padamu, Gyu.'_

.

Sekelompok pria berbondong-bondong berlari menuju ruang operasi rumah sakit Seoul. Mereka semua memancarkan raut khawatir bahkan beberapa di antara mereka meneteskan air mata.

"Soonyoung hyung! Wonwoo hyung!" teriak frustasi salah satu pria disana. Lee Seokmin, menangis tersedu-sedu hingga jatuh terduduk di depan ruang operasi, ruang dimana pujaan hatinya, Kwon Soonyoung, dan sahabat baiknya, Jeon Wonwoo, sedang berjuang di ambang hidup matinya.

"Sabar, Seokmin-ah. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja." Seungkwan menepuk bahu Seokmin pelan berusaha menenangkan pria Lee itu.

Vernon, Jeonghan, dan Junhui hanya bisa menghela nafas. Walaupun mereka tidak meneteskan air matanya, namun hati mereka sangat khawatir akan keadaan kedua sahabat mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang dokter dengan pakaian khas operasi keluar dari ruangan operasi. Jeonghan mendekat ke dokter tersebut dan menanyakan keadaan sahabat mereka. "Bagaimana kondisi mereka, Seungcheol?" tanya Jeonghan khawatir.

Seungcheol menghela nafas lelah, "Soonyoung mengalami luka berat namun selebihnya dia tidak mengalami benturan parah yang menyebabkan tubuh bagian dalamnya rusak. Dalam beberapa bulan, Soonyoung sudah pasti sembuh total."

Seungcheol menjeda sebentar dan menatap sendu semua sahabatnya, "Lain halnya dengan Wonwoo..

"Dia mengalami luka berat bahkan jantungnya rusak. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Wonwoo cidera lebih parah daripada Soonyoung yang notabene mengendarai mobilnya. Dan Wonwoo..tak bisa ku selamatkan. Jantungnya terlalu lemah untuk pelaksanaan operasi. Maafkan aku, teman-teman."

Setelahnya tangis keenam pria itu pecah. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan kehilangan satu lagi sahabat mereka.

"Jika kalian ingin melihat mereka, silahkan. Terutama untuk Wonwoo, untuk yang terakhir kalinya." ucap Seungcheol lirih. Setelahnya kelima pria lainnya memasuki ruang operasi itu.

Mereka bisa melihat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Lengkap dengan alat pembantu di sekujur tubuh Soonyoung, sedangkan tubuh Wonwoo sudah tidak terpasang alat apapun. Vernon, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Seokmin, dan Junhui mendekat ke ranjang Wonwoo. Setitik air mata mereka menetes kembali.

"Aku tidak percaya kau meninggalkan kami juga, Won." lirih Junhui.

"Kami kira, sudah cukup kami kehilangan Kim Mingyu yang bodoh itu, tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain, ya." ucap Seungkwan dengan terisak.

"Maafkan kami yang menyebalkan ini, ya, Wonwoo hyung. Kami menyayangimu." kata Vernon sambil mengelus surai Wonwoo.

"Setidaknya..mimpimu terwujud Jeon Wonwoo." lirih Jeonghan.

Seokmin tersenyum miris, "Kau akhirnya kembali padanya, Won.." lirih Seokmin dan langsung disambut dengan suara tangis yang makin menggetarkan ruangan operasi itu.

Dalam tidurnya, Wonwoo melihat cahaya putih dan sesosok berbaju putih bersih mendekat ke arahnya. Wonwoo tersentak saat wajah sosok itu mulai terlihat.

"Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo terkejut dan dibalas senyuman hangat oleh sosok bernama Kim Mingyu itu.

"Kenapa kau datang, hyung? Bukankah kubilang kau harus hidup dengan baik saat aku pergi?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Kehidupan penuh sandiwaraku sudah ku akhiri, Mingyu. Seberapa keras aku berusaha tertawa, aku selalu mengingatmu. Aku memang berterima kasih pada sahabatmu untuk menghiburku sampai saat terakhirku. Namun sumber kebahagiaanku hanya kau, Gyu.

Aku ingin mengejar mimpiku, dan disinilah aku, berhasil mengejarmu." Wonwoo menyelesaikan perkataannya dan setelahnya ia dipeluk erat oleh sosok itu.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Akhirnya kau pulang padaku. "

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Mingyu, "Apa inikah akhir kebahagiaan kita?" tanya Mingyu pelan dan dibalas kekehan pelan dari Wonwoo.

"Mungkin?" jawab Wonwoo dan dibalas kerutan di dahi Mingyu, "Maksudmu?"

"Akhir bahagiaku akan sempurna jika Soonyoung sudah sadar dan menikah bersama Seokmin, jika Jihoon dan Joshua hyung meresmikan hubungan mereka, jika Seungkwan dan Vernon bertunangan"

Wonwoo menjeda sebentar dan mendongak menatap Mingyu, "Dan jika mereka tak menangisi kepergian kita."

Mingyu mengacak surai Wonwoo pelan, "Mereka akan melakukannya, Won. Buktinya kau melakukannya untukku."

Wonwoo tersenyum dan menyamankan pelukannya. Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo dan bergumam.

"Happy birthday, Kim Wonwoo. Terima kasih untuk kembali padaku."

.

Hari itu, hari dimana terakhir kalinya Jeon Wonwoo untuk mengunjungi pemakaman Kim Mingyu.

Hari itu, hari dimana terakhir kalinya Jeon Wonwoo bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Hari itu, hari dimana terakhir kalinya Jeon Wonwoo menyapa dunia.

Namun hari itu, hari dimana akhir bahagia Jeon Wonwoo dimulai.

Ia bisa bersama Mingyu lagi, walaupun dalam ruang semu.

.

 _'Karena akan ada waktunya untukku memegang tanganmu kembali_ _, Kim Mingyu_ _' -Jeon Wonwoo, 17 Juli 2017-_

 _._

FIN

.

Yoho akhirnya selesai juga ff ini ^o^ Akhirnya bisa juga bikin long fic kaya gini :v Tadinya fic ini pengen aku bikin chapter, tapi aku adalah tipe author yang suka mogok di tengah jalan, dan sampai sekarang aku masih belajar gimana buat ff chaptered. Dan jadilah long fic ini.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu kisah real life dari pasangan yang cintanya berakhir tragis. Aku tersentuh banget baca ceritanya dan ya aku kepikiran bikin versi Meanie nya. Jujur aja, aku juga gak tega bikin karakter mereka disini. Beberapa kali aku berhenti nulis pas bagian nyeseknya, karena kebawa nyesek huhu :" A lot of respect banget buat para author hurt/comfort di luar sana :) Ternyata ga mudah juga ya buat ff genre nyesek gini.

Oh ya, aku ada rencana bikin remake dari ff ini buat Vkook, ada yang minat?

Lastly, thanks for reading! Mind to review~?


End file.
